Quill's Sister
by GASPLudwig
Summary: QUills sister comes to town and gets imprinted on. She couldn't care less, but her brother is furious.


(Girls name is Fallen, pronounced fail-in, nick name fal, pronounced fail.)

I wasn't running away because I have a horrible life full of controlling parents and late night beatings like other people, I was running away because my life was too god damn perfect. My life was too exciting. I needed to get away from it all. Find peace and quiet for a while…a year. I was the perfect student, perfect daughter, perfect friend, perfect girlfriend, perfect athlete, perfect everything and I was sick of it. I was so caught up in it all, so caught up in a fast moving life. My days consisted of friends, family, and work. I would rock climb with my friends constantly, or sail, or do some adventure sport, hell, I did everything! That's what you get for being a dare devil. Breaking bones every year because being clumsy and adventurous don't mix well. I was tired of living that life. I could never relax, have a moment to myself. That was going to change. I was heading to La Push for the year. Staying with my mother, Rebecca, and my brother, Quill. There I could have some peace. Maybe help them run their little store. I just needed to get out of California. Get away from the chaos, give my dad a year to himself. Maybe he'll finally have peace as well.

I was more then anxious to see my brother. We were best friends. Him only a year older then me. Yet he still thought of me as the baby. I was worried for him. My mom would call, concerned that he was getting in with the wrong crowd, with a gang or something. It started a couple months ago. But Quill wouldn't do that. At least I hope not. I would figure it all out when I got there. When the plane landed. In ten minutes.

Saying I was nervous was an understatement. You see, they had no idea that I was coming. No one knew that I was leaving. I just.. Left. When my parents got divorced three years ago, I went with my father to live in Cali, and my brother and mom stayed here. Honestly, I think they're missing out. I mean, it's always sunny, you can go to the beach everyday, you get invited to great parties at colleges, but no. Quill wanted to stay here in rainy La Push instead. I didn't understand him sometimes.

I stood when the flight attendant announced that we just landed. I carefully fixed my brown and white stripped, short sweater dress before stepping out into the isle. It was colder in La Push then it was in Cali, something I should have expected.

When I got off the plane I quickly took my breast length, dark brown hair out of the pony tail, hoping it would help to keep me warm. I should have worn pants. Suddenly wearing a thin sweater dress that barely goes down to the middle of your thighs and has short sleeves doesn't sound like such a good idea when it's so damn cold.

I started towards the car rental place, and after renting a small, blue car, began driving the winding roads towards my home.

"Mom!" I yelled as I pulled up outside my former house and got out of the car.

"Fallen?" She said as she stepped out of the small wooden door. {A/N~ Pronounced (Fail)-(In)}

"Hey!" I screamed as I ran forward hugging her. She pulled back after hugging me, slightly shocked. I now wished I called to tell her I was coming. She starred at my ice blue eyes that I got from my grandmom. I wished I had my mother's eyes. They were just as brown as everyone else that was on the res. I had to be the outcast. The only Indian girl with these stupid, pale blue eyes.

"I can't believe you're here! Did something happen? Is your father alright?" She grew slightly nervous at the end. I knew she still loved him. And if he hadn't been caught cheating, I'm sure they would still be together.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything's fine. I just wanted to come and visit for a while!" I smiled happily, and she returned the gesture. "Where's Quill?" I asked, walking into the house and looking around anxiously.

"He's at a friends." She said sourly. "Sam Uley's house. I can give you directions if you want. He usually stays there all day." I could tell she wasn't happy about this. And neither was I. Quill would always say how much he hated Sam. How his friends would always turn their backs on him and join Sam's 'gang' instead. Now he was one of them? It didn't make sense.

"Yeah. I guess I'll go see him" I said taking my bags out of the car and bringing them into the living room.

"Here you go.." My mom smiled happily, handing me a map with a black line from our house to, where I'm guessing, Sam's house on it.

"Thanks! I'll be back soon, promise!" I yelled behind me as I jogged out to the car and hopped in, speeding off in the direction the map told me.

I arrived in front of a small brick house moments later. Flower beds were below the windows and I almost laughed at the thought of this being a 'gang' house.

I ran up the steps quickly and knocked on the door, way to excited for my own good. A big tall guy with big muscles and a giant tattoo on his arm answered the door. I was momentarily shocked. He didn't look like anyone I remembered from here when I was growing up. He just starred at me, kind of creepily, might I add.

"Um…hi…is Quill there?" I asked shyly, looking away from his gaze. When I was a kid, I was always made fun of for my eyes being different. It made me a little self conscious.

"Uh…what?" He asked, still starring at me awkwardly. I pulled my eye brows together, ready to defend myself if he said something about my eyes.

"Fal?" Quill asked coming to the door.

"Quill?" I asked with a laugh. He was just as big as the other guy. His hair was shorter, way shorter, and he wasn't as scrawny as I remembered.

"Fal!" He yelled, more excited this time, pushing the other kid out of the way and picking me up in a giant bear hug.

"Hey!" I said into his shoulder, the smile on my face might have lit up a whole room. I was so happy to see him. "I missed you so much!" I told him honestly while kissing him on the cheek. He smiled brightly before putting me down.

"Come on! I want you to see everybody!" He dragged me inside and I followed willingly. "You know Jake, and Embry." he said pointing to a guy who was much bigger, but still Jacob, and the guy who answered the door. That didn't look like Embry. I remembered Embry. He was small last time I saw him.

"That's _Embry?" I asked shocked. I went over to him and moved his cheeks around so he was making a silly face. "I don't see it." I joked, raising an eyebrow._

_Quill just laughed. "Oh! You have to meet Sam, and Paul…do you know Jared? I don't think you do…Oh! And Seth! Leah's around here somewhere…" He trailed off. My ears perked up at the sound of my old best friends name._

"_Leah? Where!" I exclaimed, looking around excitedly. I think I missed her more then anybody. I was there the night Sam left her for her cousin. I didn't really know her or Sam, but I still let her cry on my shoulder. And ever since we've been best friends. _

"_FALLEN!" I heard a girl's voice scream as Leah ran into the room. She immediately grabbed me into a hug and I hugged her back._

"_Leah! Hey! I didn't expect you to be here!" I nearly screamed. I didn't really think she would be hanging out at the guy who broke her hearts house._

"_What are you wearing? It's like negative fifty degrees out!" Seth taunted as he walked in from the kitchen. _

"_SETH!" I screamed in happiness, while Embry and Quill screamed in warning. I ran over and jumped up to hug him. Last time I was here he was so small. He was so big now. _

"_Fallen!" He mocked my girly scream while rolling his eyes but hugged me back. _

_When all the hello's were finished, we resorted to sitting on the couch and chatting about what we've all been up to the last year. Everybody gasped and looked at Embry in shock when I mentioned my boyfriend back home. Not that I was planning on keeping this long distance relationship while I was here all year. That just wouldn't work. I didn't trust him enough. So I plan on breaking up with him soon and then getting back together when I get home….but I didn't tell everybody that. I simply said, 'I have a boyfriends now, and his name is Nick.'…they didn't seem to happy about that. Embry got so mad that he had to leave the house. Maybe he was just mad that I wouldn't follow him around like a love sick puppy anymore like I did when we were younger. _


End file.
